Persona destinada
by Rea Nightmare
Summary: Las luces del escenario podían dejar ciego a cualquiera, la gente comenzaba a llegar de todas partes solo para presenciar el espectáculo…. ¿Y cuál era este espectáculo que toda la gente había esperado? Sin dudad alguna la presentación de una de las mejores cantantes, la señorita Hanji Zoe.
1. Comienzo

Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les agrade.

.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille como siempre no estaba interesado en absoluto en cosas tan carentes de sentido como ir a un simple espectáculo sólo para conocer la maravillosa voz de la que tanto se hablaba por la ciudad de todos modos tuvo que ir casi obligado o más bien a rastras gracias a su gran amigo Erwin Smith.

—Tsk Erwin pudiste haber venido con Mike, pero… ¿Por qué arrastrarme hasta aquí? Sabes perfectamente que tengo mejoras cosas que hacer, que estar con toda esta gente.— El chico de cabello azabache dijo casi gruñiendo de desagrado.

—Oh… Vamos Rivaille después de tu rompimiento con tu última novia, es mejor que salgas y te distraigas. — El sólo sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta del auditorio para tomar sus respectivos lugares.

- El escenario tenían un curioso diseño, lo de enfrente era la parte donde estaría la estrella de esta noche, y ya detrás del mismo estaban unas pequeñas mesas con sillones aterciopelados de color rojizo, casi como un salón de fiestas. Las entradas que ambos habían conseguido eran en la primer mesa, es decir en la orilla izquierda del escenario y según Rivaille un lugar perfecto para ignorar el espectáculo.

—Increíble Rivaille, mira... — Decía el joven de cabello dorado y ojos azules mientras señala el panfleto que le habían entregado en la entrada.

—Ah…. No fastidies con esa mierda Erwin no me interesa para nada una celebridad, debe tener el ego hasta por las nueves.— Decía arrogantemente mientras aventaba de mala gana el panfleto.

La mayoría de las personas en aquel teatro, eran conocedores de la cantante, sabían sus canciones, su historia, tenían sus discos, etc. Rivaille era prácticamente el único que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que presenciaría esa noche. El momento que todos estaban esperando por fin iba a dar inicio, el telón comenzó a abrirse lentamente dejando ver a una chica castaña y de estatura media; el vestido que llevaba era de tipo vestido de noche para la ocasión, de color azul marino con un escote tipo corazón, largo, que llegaba prácticamente al suelo, en esta parte la tela era de color negra para destacar el azul, el vestido se finalizaba con una cadena de flores desde la parte baja del escote hasta el hombro izquierdo.

—Señores y señoras con ustedes la señorita Hanji Zoe. — Dijo Moblit el joven represente de ella.

—Gracias a todos por venir, les agradezco el que estén aquí presentes. — La chica dijo alegremente antes de darle la señal al guitarrista para que empezará a tocar y ella pudiera empezara a cantar.

Rivaille ni siquiera dirigió su mirada al escenario para poder ver a la cantante en vez de eso llamó al camarero para que le pudiese traer algo de vino tinto así podría ignorar el espectáculo.

El chico que estaba al lado de Hanji, era el guitarrista, no como se lo imaginaran, guitarra acústica y clásica, estilo española, el joven era castaño y con ojos color verde esmeralda, una vez dada la señal la señorita Hanji comenzó a cantar robando la atención de todos los presentes.

"Desde que el agua es libre,  
libre entre manantiales vive,  
jazmines han llorado,  
y yo no comprendo como  
en tus ojos niña solo hay desierto."

La primera estrofa de la canción salida de los labios de la castaña hacía que la gente se estremeciera su voz era maravillosa, los llamados rumores eran ciertos, su voz no era angelical, no, era ¡Magnifica! Erwin estaba bastante emocionado ante la voz de la chica, por otro Rivaille continuaba mirando su copa repleta de vino, por más que lo intento no pudo ignorar la hermosa voz de aquella chica, pero aun así, lo que si logro fue no voltear a verla. Hanji seguía cantando hasta que una estrofa de la canción llamó la atención del joven de pequeña estatura y cabello azabache.

"No habrá nadie en el mundo que cure la herida que dejo tu orgullo, yo no comprendo que tú me lastimes con todo el amor que tú me diste."

Por el supuesto estado en el que estaba Rivaille tras haber terminado con su novia, era como si ese fragmento le quedase como anillo al dedo, no pudo evitarlo más y decidió dirigir su mirada hacía la chica que estaba en ese momento pronunciando esa bella tonada. No pudo negar la belleza de la que era dueña la chica, su hermoso cabello castaño arreglado en una media coleta y terminado con unos finos caireles, sin duda se veía hermosa y eso hacía juego con su voz.

—Erwin… Recuérdame cual es el nombre de la cantante…—Dijo Rivaille susurrando y aun en shock por lo que sus ojos azules grisáceos habían visto.

—Oh… Hanji, Hanji Zoe, jaja creí que nada de esto te importaba— Dijo Smith algo confundido y sonriente por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Ahora vuelvo. — Dijo Rivaille saliendo sin ser visto del teatro, al parecer fue a comprar un ramo de rosas, para felicitar a la cantante, o más bien para verla más cerca.

El joven de cabello azabache regreso con el majestuoso ramo de rosas, era una combinación de rosas amarillas, azules y rojas; regreso y tomo su lugar, para su buena suerte el espectáculo aun no había terminado, Hanji estaba cantando ya la última parte de la canción, tomo un poco de aíre abriendo los ojos para poder cantar el final. Los ojos azules grisáceos del pelinegro se encontraron con los hermosos ojos marrones de ella; como si su vida dependiera de ello, aun así la joven castaña no paraba de cantar hasta finalizar la canción. Moblit estando al costado del escenario pudo notar la forma tan peculiar que tenía el chico de mirar a su estrella, era obvio, sentía un poco de celos, pero decidió reprimirlos como siempre. Después de unas cuantas horas de demás canciones se finalizó la actuación de la señorita Zoe ella se despidió del público y se dirigió a su camerino al lado de su representante Moblit, que al parecer iba felicitándola por su presentación.

-¡Vaya! ¿Puedo saber para quien son esas flores? — Pregunto Erwin al finalizar la actuación de Hanji.

—Maldición Erwin, ¿Qué no es lo suficientemente obvio? — Respondió fríamente Rivaille.

—Ah… ¿Las compraste para mí? No te hubieras molestado. —Bromeo el rubio.

—Erwin no digas estupidez, sabes bien para quien son. — Bufo el pelinegro

—Ah…. Ya veo, son para Hanji, suerte si logras verla— Sonrió Smith al saber la poca posibilidad que tenía su amigo de ver a la cantante.

—Al parecer no me conoces bien— Dijo antes de levantarse, tomar las flores y dirigirse al camerino de la estrella de la noche.

Hanji por otra parte estaba llegando a su camerino, en el pasillo platicaba felizmente con Moblit sobre su gran actuación.

—Ah Hanji, no me canso de decirlo tienes una hermosa voz, y bien. ¿Quién es él? — Dijo el chico de cabello dorado y ojos color nuez.

— ¿Eh? — Dijo una Hanji muy confundida. — ¿De quién hablas Moblit? —Jaja por favor Hanji, sabes perfectamente de quien hablo, del chico de mirada fría, ojos azules o grises; no recuerdo bien, compostura pequeña, ¿No te suena familiar? — Decía mientras notaba el ligero sonrojo formado en las mejillas de la chica.

— Vaya, vaya al parecer el que noto más su presencia fuiste tú, acaso… ¿Te enamoraste a primera vista de él? — Bromeaba Hanji moviendo sus manos de manera graciosa en torno a Moblit.

— ¡Ja! Tan graciosa como siempre Hanji, vamos… No mientas, entonces ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conoces?

—Y..Yo no sé de quién hablas. — Tartamudeaba la pobre Hanji mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojándose de nuevo.

Moblit solo reía al pasar en el pasillo, llegando al camerino donde Hanji pudo relajarse, se sentó y suspiro aliviada, algunas veces su pánico escénico que desarrollo de pequeña quería volver, pero poco a poco comenzaba a superarlo. La gente estaba disfrutando del resto de la fiesta, Erwin por otro lado solo esperaba el regreso de su amigo sabia o creía que sería difícil llegar a Hanji, pero no fue así ya que tanto Rivaille como Erwin eran dueños de la empresa "Caza talentos." Más famosa de esa época.

Una vez pasados los guardias Rivaille llego al pasillo donde estaba observando las fotos que estaban colgadas a lo largo del mismo, solo fue una razón por la que se quedó mirándolas, las fotos eran de la señorita Hanji Zoe, desde el día que debuto como cantante hasta el día de hoy, el ramo comenzaba a pesar, así que decidió dejar de ver las fotos y dirigirse directamente al camerino, donde toco la puerta esperando ser recibido por Hanji, pero para su sorpresa no fue así, el que abrió la puerta por obvias razones fue su representante.

—Oh vaya, un ramo que se mueve solo. — El chico bromeo tratando de ver quien era la persona detrás de aquel ramo.

—Tsk. — Un gruñido sonó a través de las flores. —Puede ver a la señorita Hanji Zoe, a SOLAS— El joven dio cierto énfasis en la última palabra dicha de su oración.

—Depende de quien quiera estar a solas con ella. — Moblit se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Ah…— Un suspiro se oyó y el ramo de rosas bajaron. —Levi, Levi Rivaille— Dijo acomodando la corbata que llevaba puesta.

—Interesante, el gran empresario y caza talentos está aquí, antes de pasar debo decirte que la señorita Hanji no está interesada en volverse una "super estrella de revista." — Dijo el chico satisfecho y finalmente dejándolo pasar saliendo después de dejarlo entrar.

—Nadie dijo que venía por eso. — Contesto secamente tomando el ramo con fuerza y entrando al camerino donde pudo notar la presencia de la bella cantante.

—Señorita Hanji…— Para él era muy sencillo entregarle algún presenta a cualquier mujer, pero, ¿Qué era diferente ahora? Que ella no era cualquier mujer. Ella dejo de cepillar su cabello castaño y volteo a ver a la puerta donde estaba el chico con el ramo en brazos.

—Oh… ¿Para mí? Muchas gracias, son bellísimas. — Dijo la chica levantándose para poder ver quién era el chico detrás del regalo. Él le entrego el ramo y desvió la mirada torciendo la boca. —No es nada…—Suspiro pesadamente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—De nuevo, te agradezco ahm…—Giraba el ramo en busca de alguna tarjeta donde pudiera leer su nombre pero no encontró nada.

—Rivaille. — Dijo el sin titubear. —Ese es mi nombre— Hanji coloco el ramo en un enorme florero que estaba al lado de su tocador, donde las acomodo a la perfección y les hecho agua para evitar que se marchitaran.

—Oh, bien, Rivaille agradezco el detalle. — Se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

El comportamiento serio y frío del chico no cambio ni un segundo e inmediatamente salió del camerino dejando a una Hanji algo desconcertada y a Moblit extrañado él cual entro de inmediato al camerino para saber qué había pasado.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Hanji? — Pregunto Moblit un tanto confundido. Hanji negó con la cabeza volteando a ver el ramo de rosas y embozando una sonrisa.

Rivaille solo movió la camisura de sus labios y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Erwin, el cual al parecer solo lo estaba esperando para poder irse, la fiesta se estaba poniendo algo aburrida, así que Rivaille solo le dio una señal a su amigo y salieron del auditorio.

— ¿Y…..? Vamos, cuenta, que sucedió. — Dijo Erwin en busca de un "La invite a salir" o cualquier otra cosa, pero no fue así.

— Obviamente solo le entregue el ramo como agradecimiento, por su actuación y sólo eso. — El azabache se encogió de hombros mostrando poco interés.

— Estas bromeando… ¿Cierto? — Decía Smith un tanto decepcionado.

—Tú no haces tales cosas por alguien que acabas de ver, porque ni conocer. — Buscaba una forma de obtener una respuesta, pero no fue así.

— ¡Maldita sea Erwin! Ya dije que solo fueron unas flores, cállate ya y sube al maldito auto. — Dijo Rivaille algo irritado porque sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, este es el comienzo de primer fanfic, lo sé es corto, pero me quede escasa de inspiración, espero poder subir pronto el capítulo siguiente.


	2. Oferta

**Es cierto, olvide aclarar, los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**La canción que utilice en el capítulo anterior por si no la conocen se llama "No habrá nadie en el mundo" De Buika.**

**Alguna duda comentario sugerencia, se las resuelvo después :v **

* * *

Hanji había salido de compras con Moblit, -lo sé es raro-

Él siempre la acompañaba, ya que siempre la cuidaba, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

—Oye Moblit, ¿Estamos aquí para comprar mi nuevo vestido no es así? — Preguntaba ansiosa la chica

—Si pequeña Han, no lo olvides, este espectáculo es importante, sé qué no quieres fama ni fortuna, pero has un intento esta vez, ¿Si? De no ser así, el teatro de tu abuelo quedara en quiebra. — El chico estaba bastante preocupado por la situación.

—Lo sé, salvaré nuestro teatro, abuelo. — Decía Hanji triunfante y jalando a Moblit del brazo para que este la siguiera hacía las tiendas

.

.

.

.

Erwin entro casi rompiendo la puerta de la oficina de Rivaille de la emoción al haber recibido una invitación a un evento que estaba seguro que a su amigo le interesaría.

—Joder Erwin, ¿Qué carajo te pasa? — Dijo el azabache masajeándose las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que este siempre le causaba.

—Ja, lo siento amigo, pero acaba de llegar algo que creo te interesara. — El ojiazul le aventó el sobre sobre su escritorio y se sentó en el sofá que hacía a su lado.

—Si es una carta de amor, de esas malditas gatas en brama ni loco la leo. — Sólo desvió la mirada hacía la enorme ventana de su oficina.

Erwin rio por el comentario. —Sólo léela.

—Agh… Te juro que si es eso, te haré tragar polvo la próxima vez que vayamos a entrenar. — Tomo la carta abriéndola y sacando el contenido. Tal vez no lo parecía pero sus ojos se iluminaron al leer "Hanji Zoe" fue como si eso fuera lo único que dijera la carta.

—Y bien, ¿Me harás tragar polvo? —

—Cierra la boca, ¿Qué tienes planeado? —

—Debes saber que la señorita Hanji ha sido solicitada como cantante por ya varias empresas, la competencia será dura. —

—Maldición, dime algo que no sepa, ella tiene que ser nuestra nueva cantante y de eso voy a encargarme. —

.

.

.

.

El teatro comenzó a llenarse por los representantes de cada empresa musical, por otro lado, Hanji estaba en su camerino arreglándose.

—Y si llego a olvidar la canción…— Se repetía a sí misma un tanto titubeante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su asistente –por obvias razones- no estaba dentro con ella, estaba checando la llegada de los representantes.

Erwin ya tenía un plan para eliminar a la competencia, el cuál incluía a Moblit.

Un joven al que todos le llamaban –El caballo- se acercó a dicho asistente, este se dedicó a señalas discretamente y murmurar ciertas cosas sobre cada una de las empresas, ¿Para qué? De este modo el asustadizo y protector chico, le avisaría a su fiel amiga que tuviera cuidando en su decisión.

Para no levantar sospechas y obviedades no fueron todas las empresas, sólo los de mayor competencia.

Al final de "la movida" Moblit fue al camerino de Hanji, tanto para prevenirla como para darle ánimos.

Por su parte el joven recibió una paga de parte de Erwin, por la ayuda que les había proporcionado.

Rivaille ya se encontraba en su respectivo asiento, sabía que lo que sintió aquella noche, podría repetirse esta, por otro lado se repetía una y otra vez 'Ella debe ser mi próxima cantante'.

El telón comenzó a abrirse para dar paso a la señorita que todos estaban esperando, esta vez llevaba un vestido de color rojizo de cuello corazón, largo de la cola, y un poco corto de enfrente, permitía ver sus bellas piernas y los magníficos tacones de esta vez, su cuello era arreglado con un hermoso collar de perlas blancas, esta vez no llevaba gafas, por lo que su belleza aumentaba, su cabello arreglando en una media cola y acabado con caireles.

—Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber venido, espero que mi espectáculo sea de su agrado.—

Como siempre dio las gracias, y la señal a su guitarrista para que empezara a tocar

.

.

.

Terminado ya el show, se cerró el telón, fue el momento en el que todos comenzaron a murmurar, por otra parte Rivaille continuaba en su lugar haciendo gestos, no sólo de molestia sino de desesperación.

—Esa cuatro ojos nunca volteo a verme. — El arrogante chico rodo los ojos al recordarlo.

—¿Es lo único por lo que te preocupas ahora? Haz algo de nuevo, quizás así te ganaras su confianza y te escogerá — Decía Erwin señalando el camerino de la chica.

—¿Flores?— El azabache se levantaba para ir a conseguir algunas.

—No amigo, piensa en otra cosa.— Decía Erwin tomándole el brazo a Rivaille.

—¿Joyas entonces?—Continua pensando.

—Debes comenzar a aprender que las cosas materiales no siempre son la solución.— Erwin dio un largo suspiro.

—Tsk... Así era con mis anteriores novias.—Bufo el chico.

—Una cosa, Hanji no es tú novia, aún, y segundo, creo que quedo bastante claro que ella es distinta, ¿O lo olvidaste?—

—Ah, ya, ya entendí iré a hablar con ella, tu distrae al idiota de su asistente.—

—Suerte.— Lo último que pudo decir, ya que Rivaille ya se había escabullido entre la multitud para poder visitar a Hanji.

.

.

.

—Ah...— Una Hanji confundida yacía en su camerino. —¿A quien se supone que escogeré?—La joven tomo una clase de "catalogo" que le había hecho Moblit, en el estaban todos y cada uno de los datos de las empresas. Se detuvo en una de las paginas principales, al leer 'Rivaille'.

—Vaya, no creí que ese chico de ojos grises fuera dueño de una compañía.— Comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos, esa noche, en la que por primera vez sintió atracción hacía alguien.

El golpeteo de la puerta al tocar, saco a la Zoe de sus pensamientos, guardo el "catalogo" en su escritorio.

—¿Moblit? Pasa.— Dijo casi gritando y dándose la vuelta en su silla hacia el espejo.

Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, Rivaille se acerco lo suficiente a ella, se coloco detrás tomándola de los hombros, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

—Te equivocaste, cuatro ojos.—Movió la camisera de sus labios en una "sonrisa" al sentir el escalofrío de la castaña.

—R-Rivaille, ¿Qué hace u-usted aquí?—Dijo titubeante la pobre castaña.

—Vine a felicitarte como siempre, por tu bella voz, tan dulce, tan relajante...— Con cada palabra el azabache se iba acercando a los labios de ella, tomo su mentón, la acerco más, y más, hasta poder sentir su respiración.

—¡H-Hey!-Hanji no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esto provoca otra sonrisa en el contrario.

Los labios del azabache se posicionaron sobre los de ella, justo a punto de comenzar el beso que ambos rogaban a gritos.

.

—¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!— El alterado asistente separo a ambos colocándose en medio.

—Tsk... Tenías que llegar a arruinarlo, mama de Hanji.— El azabache se cruzo de brazos y salio del camerino antes de que Moblit se exaltara más.

—Han, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo nada ese enano?— Bastante preocupado el pobre del asistente.

—N-No, estoy bien.— Dio un largo suspiro negando frenéticamente con la cabeza para que el sonrojo se desvaneciera.

—Ah, que alivio, Han, ¿Ya tomaste una decisión? Es la hora.—Se dirigió a la puerta del camerino y la abrió como todo un caballero espero a la dama.

—Sí.— Se levanto y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

.

—A todos los presentes, quiero decirles, que eh tomado una decisión.— La castaña se oía bastante segura al hablar.

—La empresa a la que eh elegido es 'Wings Of Freedom'.— El resto de las empresas salieron del teatro con la poca dignidad que les quedaba. Por otra parte el joven Rivaille se levanto de su asiento mirando a su mejor amigos con cara de -No lo puedo creer-

— Señorita Hanji, será un honor para mi, tenerla en mi empresa.— Tomo la mano de la joven y deposito un pequeño beso sobre la misma.

Moblit no puedo evitar torcer la boca, no sólo por la elección de Hanji, sino por los celos que sentía al ver dicha escena.

* * *

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Ahhh... Lamento haber tardado tanto, ya saben, escuela, estúpidos profesores, jodido inglés, bueno, trataré de ser más puntual de hora en adelante. **


End file.
